


A Collection of Night Vale Short Stories.

by Marshmellowtea



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: BDSM, Drinking, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, F/F, Female Kevin and Diego were fun to make names for, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of the Scissor Sisters, M/M, Subway, bar au, bdsm is definitely implied, but knowing the songs I have on my playlists that'll change, but not very graphic, drinking and clubbing, episode 29, i love them honest to god, idk what to put here honestly, my two favorite things, no sex as of now, not really - Freeform, sex and violence, tags will be added as needed, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a bunch of WtNV stories I wrote. Some are iTunes challenges, some are prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WtNV iTunes Challenge One

*  
1\. Best in Me-Scissor Sisters

Cecil was a better person when Carlos was around. 

It was as simple as that. 

He is petty and childish, but for Carlos, he tries to change that. 

He's still amazed how long Carlos stayed with him. 

He's never said this aloud, but he does show it. 

He stands up a little straighter walking holding Carlos' hand. 

*  
2\. Fuck You-Lily Allen 

"Listeners, a new visitor came into town today, and he is RUDE, if I do say so myself. He shouted and me and Carlos for holding hands on the street! Can you believe this guy?! 

You all seem to agree with me. In fact, you all are surrounding him right one with pitchforks and the like and are running him out of town. Well, good riddance, I say!" 

*   
3\. Fire With Fire Remix-Scissor Sisters

It seemed as if it were all over. 

The Strexcorp employees were too strong to be overpowered, there was too many of them. 

He was going to die in this picnic, and there was nothing to be done about it. 

"Cecil!" 

He lifted his head. "Carlos?" 

He was dreaming. He was sure of it. However, that didn't stop him from approaching his boyfriend. 

Dream Carlos embraced him, his arms warm. "Cecil, you have to keep fighting." 

Cecil closed his eyes and leaned into the embraced. "But how?" 

"Fight fire with fire, Cecil." 

As Carlos faded away, Cecil began to form a plan in his head. 

*  
4\. Take Me Out-Scissor Sisters Cover

"So, are you gonna leave here with me, or not?" 

Earl sat on the barstool, while Cecil stood next to him, eyes drifting somewhere across the room. 

"I don't think so. Not tonight."

Earl frowned. "Why not?" 

Cecil pointed across the room. "Him," he whispered breathlessly. 

A man with long, gorgeous black hair and dark skin stood where Cecil was pointing. 

Earl shrugged. "Fine," he muttered. "Can't say I blame you." 

*  
5\. Bad Romance-Lady GaGa 

Cecil pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. "This was a bad idea."

Kevin smiled at him with that grotesque, too wide, yet somewhat endearing smile. 

"Why?"

Cecil shook his head. "You have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I-I can't do this to him!" He stumbled backward, and leaned against the wall, legs failing him. "I can't…" 

Kevin was still smiling. "Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm still here…"

*  
6\. The Killers-Smile Like You Mean It 

"I know it's hard, but just keep smiling, Cecil. Scientifically, if you smile, you'll start to feel happier." 

Cecil sobbed at the other end of the line. "I don't know if I can…" 

"Just remember the times we were together, and I'll be home soon. Please Cecil. For me? I hate seeing you so sad…" 

"…"

"Cecil?"

"…okay." And through the picture frame, Carlos saw him smile. And he smiled back. 

*  
7\. In This Moment-Blood 

She frowned. 

Whenever Carmelita smiled at her, Cecilia always frowned. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Except the fact that I'm cheating on you with our doubles who do nothing but hurt me and lie to me. And I like it. 

Cecilia started to cry. 

"Cecilia?" 

"I won't be home tonight, I…" 

"Kierra and I will be seeing you tomorrow…you naughty, naughty, girl,…" 

Carmelita reached over and put her arm around her shoulders, and Cecilia felt a burst of hatred for her. This would so much easier if she wasn't such a wonderful girlfriend…

*  
8\. Invisible Light-Scissor Sisters 

Cecil stumbled blindly around, led by Erika. 

He could see the lights that were coming from where Strexcorp has taken over. 

He couldn't see anything else. 

He knew there were still hordes of people stuck miserably in the picnic. He knew Kevin and Lauren had taken over his studio. He knew that Erika was leading him to his studio. 

He did not expect to first stumble into his home. 

He could see again. 

"Bring the cat," the not-angel said to him. 

He picked up Khoshekh. 

And he was ready. 

*   
9\. Whore-In This Moment

Desideria was sick of Kierra following her around. 

Kierra smiled at her. "C'mon, Desideria, I can be everything you want. I can be…whoever you want." 

Kierra approached her and pressed her mouth against Desideria's. Her tongue slipped into her mouth, they were intertwined. 

"I can be your whore, Desideria. You can do whatever you want to me."

*  
10\. Crush-Otep 

When Carlos first came to town, a new obsession awoke in Cecil. 

He found himself watching Carlos, from a distance. He imagined…doing things to him. 

He could never approach him. How could he? Carlos was so perfect, and he was a monster. An abomination. 

Carlos saw him. Out of the corner of his eye. Cecil tried to smile at him, but Carlos looked scared. 

"I'm…Cecil. Hi…" 

Carlos hunched over his desk, panting.


	2. WtNV iTunes Challenge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More iTunes challenges, with a lot of Imagine Dragons.   
> Also references to Subway, so I guess spoilers?? Even though I think most of us have heard that episode by now? Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted write and post this yesterday, but school's a bitch so I ended up writing it in study hall today. There's only eight because I ran out of time.   
> So, enjoy, I guess? I like them, I think.   
> *awkwardness intensifies*

1\. Promiscuous-Nelly Futardo ft. Timbaland (I think that's how you spell it) 

"So, come here often?" 

Cecil winced and mentally cursed himself for the shoddy pick up line. 

Carlos didn't seem to notice. 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Lots." 

Carlos face-palmed internally. He passed his drink from hand to hand. Cecil could go home with anyone he wanted here, and yet he was sitting next to him. 

He didn't want to jeopardize his chances. 

So, before anyone else could, he leaned forward and kissed Cecil on the lips. 

*   
2\. Name-Goo Goo Dolls

"No one even has to know you were ever here. It'll be fine."

Cecil frowned. 

"Fine…" he whispered quietly. 

Earl leaned over and kissed him. 

"Earl…you're moving on, and I…I'm still going to be here when you get back. This isn't goodbye forever."

"Yeah." 

*  
3\. Just Dance-Lady GaGa 

"C'mon Carlos! You're missing out!" 

"Cecil, there is a fountain spraying blood in the middle of the dance floor!" 

Cecil handed his boyfriend a drink. "I know! Isn't it great?" He twirled and pulled Carlos by the hand. "Just avoid the puddles and you'll be fine!" 

"This music is just hypnotic chanting!" 

Cecil giggled. 

*  
4\. Amsterdam-Imagine Dragons 

Cecil didn't know how long he'd been on the subway. 

He knew that it was long enough for him to count out of his regrets, all of his guilts, all of his fears. All the people he let down. 

He thinks he might of had a brother. 

He shakes the though out of his head. No, it was just his sister and his mother. He's sure of it. 

He thinks of Carlos, and begins to weep. 

How long has it been since he's last seen him? 

Too long, he thinks. Too long. 

*  
5\. Shake it Out-Florence and the Machine 

It's funny the way that past regrets seem to haunt you more intensely when you're drunk before you slip into a blissful oblivion. 

Cecil shook his head out. That seemed to help. 

He laughed and shook his head again. Resurfacing memories fell back into their place in the back of his mind. 

He sat up off the floor and started to sway around the room, waving his arms, smiling brighter than he had in a while. 

*  
6\. A Thousand Years-Christina Perri 

Cecil leaped off the subway when it finally stopped after so long. 

With shaking legs, he walked towards the radio station to finish his show.   
-  
"Carlos!" 

He spun around. "Cecil?" 

Cecil suddenly slowed and hung back a foot or so. Tears were streaming down his face. 

"Carlos, it's really you." 

Carlos closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Cecil, who cried silently into his shoulder. 

"I missed you so much." 

Carlos kissed the top of Cecil's head. 

*  
7\. It's Time-Imagine Dragons 

Cecil remembers walking into the radio station for the first time. It felt like home. 

He walks into it for the first time after the whole conflict with Strexcorp. 

He hasn't changed much in the years between. 

He looks older. 

But inside, he was still the fifteen year old boy, chosen for the position of the Voice of Night Vale. 

Not that he remembers this. 

All he knows is that it's good to be home again. 

*  
8\. Special Pets-Otep 

He walks towards Kevin's double. 

Kevin's double doesn't do anything. 

Then: "We're lost without them, aren't we?" 

Diego smiles a very fake smile at him. "That's why we have each other, right? To play this little game with each other. To pass the time." 

Kevin's double nods, and numbly accepts the blindfold that passes over his eyes.


	3. What Each Kiss Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven different stories based on different kinds of kisses and their meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different this time.   
> I actually found these in this annoying chain mail I came across, but I thought they would make cute prompts, and I do what I want.   
> Also in that chain mail were seven gestures and what they mean, so expect that maybe later today or tomorrow, but at least before Saturday. I really want to have some semblance of a regular posting schedule, especially since these are all really short.

1\. Kiss on the upper chest: I'm ready 

Cecil laid on his back on their bed. 

"Carlos?" 

Carlos held himself up by his arms above Cecil. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Cecil reached down and grabbed the blanket resting around him and Carlos, blushing and looking self-conscious. 

Carlos smiled at him, and kissed him where his heart was beating hard in his chest. 

"I'm ready." 

*  
2\. Kiss on the forehead: we're cute together

"Look Carlos, we're matching!" 

Sure enough, Cecil had (somehow) convinced Carlos into a hideously colored sweater, similar to the one he was wearing. 

Carlos smiled awkwardly. 

Walking down the streets holding hands, people giggled. Some of them quietly 'awwed' to themselves. All of them smiled at them. 

Screw it, Carlos thought, and leaned in to kiss Cecil on the side of his forehead. We look adorable together. 

*  
3\. Kiss on the cheek: we're friends

Cecil is a very affectionate person, so it's no surprise that he was the kind of friend who will casually kiss you on the cheek. 

He has kissed Dana on the cheek once, after she was elected mayor. 

He has kissed Old Woman Josie on the cheek a few times, thanking her for the sweaters she makes him every Christmas. 

He has never kissed Steve Carlsburg on the cheek. 

When he kisses Carlos on the cheek, it means so much more. 

You're my boyfriend, he thinks as he presses his lips to a little left of the side of Carlos' mouth. And my best friend. 

*  
4\. Kiss on the hand: I adore you 

Cecil lazily played with Carlos' hand as they laid in bed, running his fingers over the palm lines, tracing the dip into his wrist, kissing the palm and the tip of each finger. 

Carlos, who was lying on his side and watching Cecil's finger move, shifted a bit, and Cecil removed his hands to be rewarded with Carlos laying on top of him, his head pressed against his chest. 

Cecil ran one hand through his head, and the other found Carlos' right hand again and pressed it to his mouth. 

"Darling Carlos, I do adore you so," he whispered into Carlos' hair. 

*  
5\. Kiss on the neck: I want you, now 

He could feel Carlos' breath on the back of his neck. 

He watched a dark arm reach over him and write something down as he continued through the day's news. 

'When is the weather coming on?' 

He felt lips on his neck as he moved his definitely-not-a-pen across the page and his breath hitched. He managed to keep his composure though, and as he finished the current story, he moved over so Carlos could see what he wrote. 

'After I finish writing this sentence.'

"And now, finally, the weather." 

*  
6\. Kiss on the shoulder: you're perfect 

He leaned foreword until his head was resting on Carlos' shoulder. 

Carlos looked away from the road for a second to glance at his boyfriend. He was smiling. 

"Tired?" 

"Mm hmm." 

Carlos laughed. 

Cecil shifted a little and placed a wet kiss to Carlos' shoulder. 

"Perfectly imperfect Carlos, I love you." 

*   
7\. Kiss on the lips: I think I like you 

Carlos fidgeted in the passenger seat of Cecil's car. 

He pressed the release on the seatbelt and glanced over at Cecil. 

He looked sad, quietly picking at some of the stray threads on the worn-down seatbelt. 

Carlos realized he didn't like to see him sad. 

Do I like him? he thought to himself. 

He decided on yes, and quickly lifting Cecil's chin up, gave him a quick peck on the lips before running off to his lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was actually really fun to write! I can't wait to do another!   
> But not right now. I'm tired.


End file.
